


The borrower wilds

by sugarandhoneytea



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: But I don't care, F/M, Gwynn is incredibly pointy and Alder is into it, Likely ooc Gwynn, Post-deal shenaniganery, Sorry DM, Yes I did roll for some events here., just a little conversation between them, not cannon to the campaign, purely indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea
Summary: Sometimes a conversation is a good thing to have with a Fae.
Relationships: Gwynn Ap Nudd/Alder tredatter
Kudos: 1





	The borrower wilds

"Here's your dagger." Alder sighed as she placed the blade into the clawed hands of her now-patron.

"Thank you, Human. You have your magic, as promised." Gwynn stowed the dagger upon the throne room wall, aside the matching sword.

"Yeah... yeah uh... I'm gonna just-" Alder collapsed with a hefty _whumph,_ exhausted from her wounds and the long trip. Gwynn gave a soft huff, though not from any sort of emotion towards her. Rather, the inconvenience of carrying her to a bed. He did so anyway, it would be needlessly cruel to just leave her laying on the floor. She slept for the next eight hours, during which Gwynn had gone off on a hunt. She was just beginning to awaken when he returned, eating the bread stored in her bag and drinking from her water flask.

"Oh, hey..." She murmured sleepily, her voice a gentle yet somewhat... charming gruff. Gwynn just nodded, though there was the most subtle of urges to hug her. He, of course, did not act on this. What an improper act, embracing a human so carelessly.

"How do you feel?" He asked, as it was only proper to ask after her health when she had collapsed.

"Oh I feel fine, darling." She chirped, voice still gruff even after she took a drink of water.

"You're a very curious creature. You refer to me as though we were in a relationship, even though we only met two months ago." There was no change to Gwynn's voice, as usual.

"Huh? Oh, right, not a borrower... Just bein' friendly." Alder said as she adjusted to sit up a little more. "Since you helped me out, by borrower culture you're a friend of mine."

"That is a foolish way to live one's life, human." Gwynn chastised.

"Alder." She retorted.

"... I beg your pardon?" Gwynn gave a subtle tilt of the head.

"My name is Alder Tredatter. I'd appreciate it if you used it." Alder grunted before eating the last bite of her bread.

"... Alright... Alder." Gwynn replied.

"Thank you gorgeous~"

"Don't." Gwynn grunted. "I am not your mate."

"Do you wanna be~?" She offered playfully, with a soft laugh.

"... I... I will not kill you for that. I will admit that was a skillful twisting of my words." Gwynn sighed, which made Alder laugh.

"Ah but in all seriousness thank you for uh... not letting me just stay on your throne room floor." Alder hummed as she rolled her shoulders to stretch them out.

"I would have, but it would have been rude. You risked your life to fulfill your mission and it would have been cruel to just abandon you there after the feats you've accomplished."

"Stealin' your heart would have been the best feat of all~" Alder cooed.

"Ugh, _must_ you?"

"Yes, yes I must! You're a very handsome fae, Gwynn."

"Your point?" Gwynn asked.

"I find you attractive."

"Too bad." Gwynn flicked her in the forehead.

"I will seduce you!" Alder declared, to which Gwynn began to laugh.

"Oho! I would _love_ to see you try, puny human." His grin bore his fangs, which made Alder blush.

"Holy shit your teeth are sharp..." She whispered in awe.

"So?" Gwynn asked.

She leaned against the bed frame and smiled.

"They're impressive."

"Oh? Is that how humans are finding mates these days?" Gwynn wondered aloud.

"Ahaha, oh you're adorable." Alder laughed. "No, humans are wooing non-humans now."

"... They're _what_?"

"Yeah humans are mixing it up. Embracing their true tastes." Alder said as she got out of the bed.

"And I am to assume your taste is fae?" Gwynn asked, towering over her quite a bit with... a little curiosity.

"Well my taste is _you_... and you happen to be _fae_." Alder gestured with her hands, which Gwynn gently took, much to her surprise.

"And perhaps I may... have a taste for human." He spoke softly, being careful not to cut her with his claws. "If you'd be willing to stay here for the rest of the night..."

"Oh~?"

"I make this offer once, Alder Tredatter."

"Oho, I am taking it~"


End file.
